bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Krakua
Krakua was a Toa of Sonics and member of the Order of Mata Nui. Some time in the future, he will be the lone defender of a mysterious island fortress. History Matoran Krakua was once a De-Matoran who lived in a secluded village, 5 years ago, in the Tren Krom Peninsula. His village didn't allow Toa, since Toa were "loud and noisy" and attracted creatures to fight, creating even more noise. He was different though, since he apparently liked sound, and he usually hummed to himself. Because of his "noisy nature", he never interacted with the villagers. Five years ago, Krakua was met by Mazeka, a servant to the Order of Mata Nui, who tried to help him. After a moment of hurried interaction; Vultraz appeared and attacked his village with a sonic device, felling the other De-Matoran. Jerbraz arrived and saved him while Mazeka was busy battling Vultraz. After this, Krakua was trained by the Order in fighting and learned how to control the Sonic power he would soon be able to use as a Toa. Toa Around the time the Toa Inika were transformed into the Toa Mahri, the Order of Mata Nui, badly needing new allies, arranged for Krakua, then a Matoran, to become a Toa. He then served the Order, and at some point, met Toa Lesovikk, who was hunting down the tyrant Karzahni, and gave him information about the Pit, and that if Karzahni was defeated, someone would come to take him away. Lately, he was sent to Voya Nui to summon Axonn by Helryx. Axonn attacked Krakua but after subduing him, realized that Krakua was an Order of Mata Nui servant. At some point he traveled with Helryx to Metru Nui to inform Takanuva of the Energy Storm that would occur in Karda Nui. In the battle between the Order and the Brotherhood in Metru Nui, Krakua became a full member to aid in the war between the Order of Mata Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta. He used his sonic powers to create a pitch that would awaken the Bohrok which distracted the Rahkshi long enough for the Toa and Order to destroy the ones that had broken through the defenses. After Teridax's death he evacuated Metru Nui and is currently living on Spherus Magna. At some point in the future he will defend an unknown fortress, Krakua will then be able to communicate across time with Toa Metru Vakama, who was in Krakua's past, having a vision. Krakua told Vakama that if he failed his mission, Krakua would never exist, and that to succeed, he would have to be willing to destroy the future to stop evil from spreading. He also told him that Vakama would one day have to send a group of heroes into danger and not be able to do anything about it. It is known he was referring to the Toa Inika. Alternate Universes ''Dark Mirror'' In the Parallel Universe, Krakua was a member of Pohatu and Lesovikk's rebel group. During a fierce battle at the Coliseum, Krakua and Ahkmou killed the corrupt Toa Gali. Powers and Equipment Krakua controlled Sonics, and had sound-related powers, such as creating shockwaves of sound powerful enough to shatter stone and metallic protodermis. He carried a sonic sword that he used to channel his power. Krakua also wore a Kanohi Suletu, the Great Mask of Telepathy, which enabled him to stay one step ahead of his enemies by listening to their thoughts. Trivia *Krakua was the winner of a contest held by LEGO to design a Toa. *Krakua's Suletu is in the shape of a Kanohi Hau because at the time the model was built, the Suletu's set form was not yet created. *Krakua was created by John Dexter. *You can find the building instruction of Krakua at brickshelf.com. Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' - First Appearance *''Dreams of Destruction'' *''Dark Mirror'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''Destiny War'' *''Brothers in Arms'' - In a Flashback External Links *Krakua's Building Instructions, by John Dexter fi:Krakua Category:Toa Category:2005 Category:Suletu Wearers Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Matoran Universe Category:Sonics Category:2008 Category:Characters Category:Contest Models